Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time 2
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: -COMPLETE- They say your greatest enemy is yourself. Well, Kim and Ron are about to find that out! Yeah, that's right, Kim and Ron go bad! POST STD! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue

**_A/N- _**Well, I'm glad you decided to read this story! Do not worry, it will be good. Now, it is like Danny Phantom's Ultimate Enemy, but different in how it works. Yes, Team Possible turns evil in this story, so OC may be there. There will be some custom characters, and this will take place after So the Drama, kind of like a Season 4 episode! Well, I'm gonna do my info thing and the madness, um, I mean work of the arts will begin!

You can view the trailer on YouTube! Just search for the title of the story!

**Title**

_Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time 2_

**Author**

_ZorpoxFanboy_

**Rating**

_K+_

**Summary**

They say your greatest enemy is yourself, well, Kim and Ron are about to find that out...

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Kim Possible or characters of Kim Possible, but I do own custom characters and this story, so if you don't sue, I won't sue, okay?

* * *

**Prologue**

Middleton can always breath a sigh of relief when the world's most renowed super slueth and her unmentioned sidekick is around. Especially since they always do it not for the fame, but to know that it is right. But, even the greatest of heroes can mess up one day, but that's not here yet.

Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything, sat at her desk inside her history class right next to her sidekick, best friend, and now boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. She barely turned her head towards him, gave him a smile, and moved the hair from her face. He just smiled and laid his head on his elbow. Unfortunately, his elbow only connected with air and he fell head first into the ground. The class around, minus Kim, just laughed at him. They were use to his clumsiness, it was how he was, but a lot thought he would learn by now.

Mr. Barkin, the principal who was substituting the history class, just cleared his throat and continued with the lesson as Ron got back into his chair.

"Now, Benedict Arnold was a famous general in the American Revolution, he fought on America's side, till he decided to betray his country and turn on everyone he fought with only for personal gain and the fear of losing," Barkin said as he read to class from the history book.

The bell rang and students of Middleton High pushed out as fast as they could and into the halls. Kim and Ron just walked out hand-in-hand and threw the hallway. Looking at each other with a smile.

Kim giggled and said, "Stop it, your making me blush."

"How can I stop looking at something so beautiful as you?" Ron said.

"You know, its just so weird that we are a couple, I mean I like it, but its just so different, you know?" Kim said.

"It's suppose to be different," Ron said with a smile.

"I guess your right," Kim said as she stared at her feet.

Ron then tilted her head toward his and stared at her goofily, then he moved his head toward her's, and their lips were soon centimeters apart...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Kim gasped as she looked down and pulled her Kimmunicator and answered it. Ron merely grabbed his hair in frustration. Ron started beating his head against the locker.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim said as she looked over at Ron beating against the locker with a concerned face.

Ron noticed this, stopped, and nervously laughed and said, "There was a fly! A_ big fly_!"

"Okay, anyways, what's up Wade?" Kim said.

"Problem in Sweden, Kim. a group of villians have stolen a laser from the XYZ Science Labratory," Wade said over the Kimmunicator.

Ron started to laugh uncontrollably and clenched his stomach from laughing so hard. Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, started laughing, too.

"XYZ, aw man, that's good," Ron said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okaaay, anyways, we're on our way Wade," Kim said a she put her Kimmunicator in her pocket and ran off with Ron.

-------------------------

"You stole the machine, and you don't even know what it does?!?" yelled the annoyed voice of Shego.

"We were in a hurry, Eddie had to go potty," Drakken said.

"And dude, I'm never drinking three sodas in a row agian, seriously," Motor Ed said as he, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan waited patiently for the ray gun to start.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do with it? Use it as a refrigerator like the other 12 ray guns you have?" said Shego.

"NO! Besides, it was cheaper to use them for that, the guy at the hardware store was a rip off artist!" Drakken said as he pushed a button, hoping something would erupt from it.

Nothing.

"This is is getting us nowhere, we need to hurry and find out what this thing does before Kim Possible and her buffonish sidekick appear and make fools of us again," Monkey Fist said as he stared at the ray, looking for som kind of intruction label.

"Mabye, we should just read out of this book I found at the weird labratory place," Motor Ed said as he held up a book that said instruction manuel.

Drakken just slapped his forehead and grabbed the book.

"Whatever happened to the good old days when there was a big red button that said 'PUSH' and the whole world trembled before your feet?" Drakken said as he skimmed threw pages looking for the operating instructions.

"Hurry up, mon, I've got a turnamunt at three with Cougar Forest, eh!" Duff Killigan said with a harsh voice.

"Ah ha! I've found it!" Drakken said with a happy expression.

"Well?!?" Shego said.

"To operate the machine, first push lightly down on switch, then watch to make sure water completely flushes, and...wait a minute! This isn't instructions to the ray gun, it's to a toilet!" Drakken said a shocked face.

"Oh wait, that's right, I found that in the floor of the bathroom when I went!" Motor Ed said as he remembered what happened.

"This is so ridiculous," Shego said as she hit her forehead.

* * *

Sorry for the short prologue, but I have a lot to do and just wanted get this party started! Anyways, please review, I accept criticism, because it helps me with what I need to do. Next chapter to come soon! 


	2. Chapter I: Darkness Falls

**_A/N- _**Well, enough dilly dally, its time for chapter one! Or two, depends on how you view the prologue, anyways let's get this party started!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER I: DARKNESS FALLS**

Kim walked with Ron up to the XYZ lab, set off by crime scene tape, and moved toward Dr. Hamilton Bone. Kim was dressed in her supersuit, while Ron was in his normal mission outfit.

Dr. Bone was very tense, because he knew of the great power of what had been stolen. He started fidgeting in the chair he was sitting, but Kim simply overlooked it.

"Dr. Bone? Hi, I'm Kim Possible," said Kim as she shook his shaking hand.

Ron looked at him and asked, "Dude, what happened to you?"

"They...they...took it," Dr. Bone said in a shaky voice.

"Took what?" asked Kim.

"The...the... laser," said Dr. Bone.

"Laser? What kind of laser?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," said Dr. Bone.

"Wait, you made a laser and you don't know what it does! What was the point of making the laser?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I just don't know! All I know is that five villians came in and stole it," said Dr. Bone as he jumped from his seat with a frightened face.

"Sir, can you tell us who these five people were?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, well, I remember one, he had a mullet to his back, kept repeating 'seriously' alot," said Dr. Bone.

"Motor Ed!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Then there was this guy in a skirt, had a horrible accent, and this other guy that looked like a cast member for "Planet of the Monkeys," said Dr. Bone.

"Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist with Motor Ed? That's sick and wrong!" said Ron.

"Finally, there came this arguing couple, one was blue and the other had green pale skin, she was a woman," Dr. Bone said as he recounted the last few villians.

Kim and Ron then said thank you and walked away.

"Wait, so Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Motor Ed are all working...together?" asked Ron.

"Looks that way," said Kim.

"Dang! How'd they all get here together!?" said Ron.

"That's not important, Ron. The important thing is to find out where they are and stop them!" said Kim.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Ron.

"Simple, I get...woah!" said Kim as she disappeared into a blue portal that appeared beneath her.

"Kim? Kim!" said Ron as he look around for Kim.

"Oh no, Rufus! Drakken and the other villians took out Kim! I'm all alone! Why! WHY!" said Ron as he fell to the ground and cried.

"Well, that's it buddy, it looks like its just me and you, all alone together, I guess we'll have to move to Lowerton...grow a beard...marry a hobo...get a job as a janitor at a restraunt and have brats throw their undigested food at us...oh, what a cruel world!" Ron yelled as he raised his hands in the air.

Rufus then jumped down and pointed to a blue portal to Ron's left.

"Or, we could just go through this portal," said Ron as he looked at the portal and then jumped through it with Rufus.

Ron and Rufus fell for a few seconds before landing right next to Kim. Ron then jumped up and hugged Kim closely.

"Aw man, I thought I lost you forever, Kim!" said Ron.

"Where are we?" asked Kim as she and Ron stopped hugging.

Kim and Ron looked around and saw nothing but darkness. The only lit area was where Kim and Ron were.

"Mabye we can find out if we look around!" said Ron as he started running towards some of the darkness.

"Wait, Ron, don't..."

Ron then stopped as if he ran into a brick wall, and fell to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Ron said as he pulled himself up.

Then, out of the darkness appeared a large naked mole rat.

"Rufus?!?" said Kim and Ron in unison.

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket with a confused look.

"No, I am Rufus 3000," said the mole rat that stood before Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah...uh...a..." said Ron as he fainted.

Kim rubbed her eyes to the image before her, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I come from the future, I'm afraid I have some good news and bad news, Kim Possible," said the mole rat.

Ron quickly popped up and looked at Rufus 3000 with an intense stare.

"The good news is... you turn evil," said Rufus 3000.

"That's the good news! What are you nuts! That's BAD news, repaeat it with me, baaaaad news, what's the bad news, nacos are replaced with apples?" said Ron.

"No, although that evently does happen, I'm afraid the bad news is you take over the world and cause the whole world to blow up into nothing but a gaseous waste," said Rufus 3000 with a serious face.

Kim and Ron both looked at him with gaping jaws.

Rufus 3000 then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Psych! Oh, that was too good," said Rufus 3000 as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wait, then what is the bad news?" asked Kim.

"That's just it, everything is bad news, you and Mr. Maladroit here become evil and..." said Rufus 3000.

"Hey! Thanks," said Ron.

"For what?" asked Rufus 3000.

"For calling me maladroit," said Ron.

"Riiiggghhht," said Rufus 3000 as he continued.

"Anyways, you and him become evil and take over the world and bring a dark time for the world. I have been sent by the Rebellion to annihilate you," said Rufus 3000.

"You can't kill us just because we turn evil! Besides, we don't even know how we turn evil!" said Kim.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, now, how will it be? laser annihilation or imploding? Personally, imploding is less painful." said the mole rat known as Rufus 3000.

"Really?" asked Ron.

"No," said Rufus 3000 as he raised his gun at Kim.

Then, out of the shadows came a figure. It landed on Rufus 3000 and walked foward. Kim stared at the unconscious Rufus 3000 and then stared at the most evil person in the history of the world.

"Hello..._**me**!"_ said the older figure of Kim Possible.

"This is...is...impossible!" said the younger Kim.

This evil Kim had dark red hair. She looked in her early 20's, and had the same green eyes, except they looked more evil now. She was a slight bit taller and broad than the younger Kim. This evil Kim was clad in a battlesuit like good Kim, except it was black with red glowing areas and had an emblem. A dark, horrific intial of "KP" on her chest.

Out of the shadows then walked the second evilest person on the world. His name was Ron Stoppable. He had shoulder length blonde hair, dark brown eyes, black circles around his eyes, and a darker blonde hair color. He was taller and was buff to the max. He was also in the same battlesuit as Evil Kim, but had a dark "RS" emblem on his chest. On his shoulder was an evil Rufus, ready to attack.

"I've heard of your past haunting you, but this is ridiculous," said Evil Ron as he folded his arms.

"I can't believe it!" said young, good Ron.

"I know! I can't believe we go from heroes to villians!" said good Kim.

"What? Yeah, whatever, I can't believe I get buff!" said Ron as he stared with astonishment at himself, his older eviler self that is.

Good Kim stood in battle stance ready for any movement of attack.

"Oh please, Kim, do you think you can beat your own self?" said evil Kim.

"This is so wrong!" said Kim.

"And yet so right!" said Ron as he ran up to his evil self and examined him with astonishment.

Then, evil Ron grabbed good Ron and lifted him up above the ground.

"Um, KP, this is gonna sound weird, but could you please save me from myself!" said Ron as he tried to escape his evil self's grip.

Kim then charged foward and evil Kim got right into fighting with her. Evil Kim knew everyone of Kim's moves, so did good Kim, except for some new moves. Evil Kim then kicked good Kim, who was sent flying into an invisible wall. Good Kim fell to the ground in a heap, while evil Kim stood before her.

"You know, I never realized until now how bad I was at fighting," said evil Kim.

"Just finish this," said Kim as she was breathing hard.

"As much as I want to, I can't exist without you! Don't you see, I am you! I am Kim Possible!" said Evil Kim.

Evil Kim then sent out a cloud of purple gas from her wrist and it surrounded good Kim. Good Kim then quickly fell into a deep sleep. Evil Ron did the same with good Ron and soon, two heroes were being brought through a black and red portal by their eviler selves...

* * *

Hope you liked! More to come! 


	3. Chapter II: The Future Pt 1

**A/N**- Well, let the show begin!

(By the way, if you didn't read the last part of the last chapter, then do so! I changed it a little...)

* * *

**CHAPTER II: THE FUTURE (PT.1)**

Teenage Kim stirred from the sleep that had fallen on her. She tried to move her arms, but saw they were wrapped in a green synthetic goo. She looked over and saw Ron next to her. He was still asleep, and she smiled at his simple, vulnerable face. She wanted to hold him right now, but knew there was a bigger problem at hand. She tried to activate her suit's features, but none worked. She then looked over at a sharp object laying on a table nearby. She jumped up and walked over to the table and turned and picked up the item with one hand. She tried to cut threw the goo, and after a few attemps, the goo gave away. She rubbed her wrists as she ran over to Ron and cut the goo off of him. She then tried to wake him up. He finally stirred awake and looked at KP with a smiling face.

"Morning KP," he said with a half awake goofy grin.

"Ron, we have to get out of here, before..."

Then, an evil laugh rang out from a corridor and the image of Evil Kim appeared.

"I should've known I would've gotten out of that, because I can do anything!" said the evil Kim.

"What do you want with us?" asked Kim.

"So not the drama, Kim, and besides, do you think I'm stupid enough to reveal my plan like all of the other villians?" said evil Kim with a smirk.

"How did this happen! I did not want to be an evil she-witch when I got out of college!" said Kim.

"Trust me, the details are sketchy, but let's just say it should've happened a long time ago! Oh wait, it did!" said evil Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Oh right, you don't know, well..." said evil Kim as she went over to some curtains and opened them.

Kim and Ron looked through the large window and gasped.

"Meet the Middleton of the future! Er, I mean, Evilton!" said evil Kim with a large evil laugh.

Kim and Ron looked out beyond the land and saw everything that was normal in their lives was now nothing but rubble. The skies were dark and eerie, and Kim could see many people with no shoes, nothing but ragged clothing walked across dirty rubble as they looked for food. Some were even in cages guarded by large henchmen.

It was an evil place, indeed.

Ron looked over at where Bueno Nacho was and his eyes lit up.

"KP, Bueno Nacho is still there and in one piece!" said Ron with a grin.

"I couldn't give up the third best thing to me, now could I?" said evil Ron as he walked into the room.

"Wait, what about the other two things?" asked good Ron.

"Oh, you mean Rufus and my lovely wife, Kim," said Evil Ron as he kissed Evil Kim on the cheek.

Kim and Ron looked at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Uh...muh...I..." said Ron.

"Wha...nuh...ho..." said Kim.

"Yes, we, or should I say you two get married in the future," said Evil Ron with a grin.

"Kim, I promise you I didn't have anything to do with this!" said the frantic Ron as he stared at Kim with fear.

"Ron, what's wrong with us getting married?" said Kim with a annoyed look.

"Um..." said Ron as he went into deep thought.

"Enough! Its time to unleash our plan into action!" said Evil Kim as she moved toward Kim and Ron.

"Ron, I'm gonna need your help to take us down!" said Kim with an angry stare.

"Um, define help?" asked Ron.

"Your gonna be the distraction," said Kim with a grin.

"Oh, then I'll get to helping!" said Ron as he ran to one side of the room screaming.

Kim and evil Kim then got into a fighting match.

"Please, Kim, I'm you! I know all your moves! I even have a few of mine that you don't!" said Evil Kim as she blocked and counter-attacked everyone of Kim's hits.

Kim then tried something different, instead of fully going through with a combo move, she did a headbutt to her evil self and held her head as her evil self fell to the ground.

"Major pain!" said the dizzy Kim.

"Um, KP, a little help here!" said Ron as he was running in circles from Evil Ron's hits.

Rufus then was sent flying out of Ron's pockets and next to evil Rufus. Rufus and Evil Rufus then began to fight.

Kim then flew and landed right on top of Ron's older, evil self.

"Yeah, KP!" said Ron as he lifted his hand up in the air. His pants then fell to the ground.

"Aw man, even in the future!" he said with embarrasment.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus then ran quickly out and through the hallways of the evil fortress. They then ran outside and into a dark alley near the fortress.

"Attention all evil henchmen, be on the lookout for the fugitives 1023, 1024, and 1025, they are considered good and harmless!" said evil Kim over a large intercom.

"I wonder if I'm 1025?" asked Ron to himself out loud.

Kim picked up a dirty shirt and pair of ragged pants.

"Ron, focus! We cannot be seen, we have to hang low, and we have to find out how this happened!" said Kim as she walked over and behind a piece of rubble.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I'm changing into these dirty rags," said Kim as he pulled off her boots, gloves, and battlesuit piece, "We can't be recognized when walking around here," she continued as she pulled on the dirty, torn pice of clothing over her head and slipped her feet between a dirty, torn pair of brown pants. She looked like a very poor person, "I want you to do the same thing, and then we have to find someone that can help us."

Kim then walked out from bhind the rubble and into Ron's sight. She then pulled her hair in a ponytail to give it an extra detail.

Ron then took a pair of dirty, ragged clothes and went behind the piece of rubble Kim had been behind and slipped into the dirty rags. Soon, he and Kim were walking threw the war-torn streets as if they were like all the other people who had been hit badly by the new type of ruling.

"How did this happen?" Kim asked herself with disbelief.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Ron quickly remarked as he looked around and stayed close to Kim.

"Come on, mabye there will be something at my house?" said Kim as she and Ron ran off into the dark horizon.

* * *

_Possible House..._

Kim looked at her house and her eyes grew wide. It had long been abandoned, and it was starting to decay. Kim and Ron ran quickly in and looked around. It was completely filled with dust. Kim looked in the living room and saw the couch, it was torn to pieces. She then walked over, but one of her bare feet steeped on something and a crack echoed beneath it. she looked down and picked up a picture frame. Inside it was Kim, Ron, Rufus, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, and Jim and Tim. Kim looked at the picture and a tear was shed from one of her eyes.

"KP, are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Kim as she wiped her eye with her hand and sat the picture gently down on a dusty coffee table.

Kim and Ron then walked up to Kim's room and opened the door. Kim gasped as she looked at it. It was completely torn up. 'Evil' and 'Destruction' were painted all over the walls and floor. Kim walked over and picked up the ravashed Pandaroo that lay on the floor.

Kim fell to her knees and hugged the Pandaroo closely, it had been almost completely destroyed.

"KP, mabye we should leave," said Ron as he looked around in dismay.

"Yeah, mabye we should, but there's something I have to do first," said Kim as she sat the torn up Pandaroo softly on her bed.

_Cliff-Edge Cemetary_

Kim sat before a gravestone that read 'James Timothy Possible', next to it was a gravestone that read 'Martha Anne Possible', and next to it were the gravestones 'James and Timothy Possible'. She had read in a newspaper that they had died not long after Kim's rise to evil power.

She fell to her knees and laid the dead flowers in front of the gravestone. Her eyes then began to fill with tears as she cupped her hands over eyes and cried with all the strength she had left. Ron then dropped next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried in the deep quiet of the darkness...

* * *

_War-Torn Street..._

Kim and Ron walked in a silent and awkward mood across the war-torn. Neither of them said anything to each other, except for Ron.

"I love you, KP," Ron said with a hoarse voice.

Kim's eyes then drifted from the ground towards his face and she smiled.

"Thanks, Ron, I love you, too," said Kim.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, Ron, I honestly don't know, I guess we.." Kim was interrupted by the voice of someone familiar.

"Kim Possible and the buffoon?!?" said a voice.

Kim and Ron turned quickly to their right and gasped...

* * *

Ooh, what a cliffy! I love to do cliff-hangers! But, don't worry, things are about to go 'off the heazy' as Drakken might say. Anywho, be on the lookout for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter III: The Future Pt 2

**A/N- **Wassup! How's everyone doing? Well, for those who are asking, I'm doing fine! Got some great fic ideas, but just can't get them written until I finish up some other stories, but don't worry, I'm still bringing my attention to this story! Oh, by the way, for those who haven't, listen to the song "For Me, it's You" by Train! It rocks!

* * *

**CHAPTER III: THE FUTURE (PT. 2) **

Kim and Ron turned to their right and saw several of the villains they had thwarted in the past. They seemed to be huddled under a small hut and were all in purple jumpsuits that read several types of numbers. In the group were Monkey Fist, Motor Ed, Duff Killigan, Drakken, and Shego.

"It's the Unstoppables! Get them!" yelled Monkey Fist as all the villains charged at them.

Kim and Ron gasped as they jumped into battle stance and prepared to battle. Kim quickly kicked Monkey Fist and then grabbed a charging Shego and threw her off to the side. Ron, meanwhile, was being backed up by Drakken and Motor Ed.

"Not so tough now, skinny dude, seriously!" said Motor Ed as he grabbed Ron and lifted him above the ground.

"KP, a little help!" said Ron with fear.

Kim then missed one of Duff Killigan's blows and quickly jumped over to Motor Ed and kicked him, landing in front of Drakken. Drakken just flinched and moved his arms to protect his face. Kim helped Ron up and faced the line of villains.

"Wait!" yelled Kim as the villains stopped in their tracks.

"Listen to me, we are not the evil Kim and Ron, we are the good ones, we were taken by the evils ones from the past!" said Kim.

"Why should we believe you!" said Shego.

"Just trust us, we are not evil, we want to stop our evil selves!" said Kim.

"Wait! Don't do anything!" said a voice behind the villains.

The villains moved and the figure of Monique stood before Kim and Ron. Monique had a purple jumpsuit like the villains, but she also had sunglasses on. She looked toward the horizon and spoke.

"Believe me, they are telling the truth," said Monique in a mature voice.

"Monique?" asked Kim.

"Hey Kim, glad to hear you," said Monique.

"Hear?" asked Ron.

Monique pulled off the sunglasses to reveal two white orbs. She then pulled them back on.

"You pulled quite a number on me, Ron, a number that would cause me to have blindness," said Monique.

"Hey, Monique, you know...I really wouldn't..." said Ron.

"Its okay, Ron, I know that you wouldn't ever do this unless you were evil, but that's not the reason I'm here," said Monique.

Monique then pushed a button and a stairwell rose from the ground near Kim and Ron.

"Please come with us, we have a lot to talk about," said Monique.

Monique and all the villains entered the stairwell and walked down it. Kim and Ron looked at each other and walked down as well. Meanwhile, a camera orb had been watching the whole event and it flew off as the stairwell entered the ground.

* * *

Kim and Ron followed Monique into a large factory looking room where a lot of people were sitting, eating, or sleeping. 

"You see, we are the Rebellion, we provide shelter for the sick and tired, we also are the only hope for this world," said Monique as she opened a door and revealed a large conference room where the figure of Wade, who was tall, broad, and had an eye patch on, sat in the far side of the room.

"When you and Ron destroyed GJ, we had to form a new organization to stop your awful rule," said Monique as she took a seat with all the villains.

"We managed to get a few villains to ally with us, but others were captured under the 'Unstoppables' rule" said Monique.

"Wait, hold on, 'The Unstoppables'? You'd think me and Kim would come up with a better name," said Ron.

"Well, their name precedes their awful rule. It's sad to see the two bravest heroes of all time turn evil and wreak havoc on the world," said Wade.

"Bravest, well, I wouldn't go that far..." said the blushing Kim.

Suddenly, the figure of Rufus 3000 entered the room and glanced awkwardly at Kim and Ron.

"What are _they _doing here?" asked Rufus 3000.

"I was about to get to that," said Monique.

Monique then pressed a button and smoke billowed from a rising closet, which inside were two purple and white jumpsuits marked 'XI' and 'X2'.

"These are genetically enhanced super suits. They attach to your nerve endings, sending pulses to your body, making you stronger, faster, and more powerful then you could imagine," said Monique.

"Do they hurt?" asked Ron as he scratched his arm.

"Huh?" said Monique, glancing at Kim with stupidity.

"Bad doctor issues," said Kim.

"THE NEEDLES! OW, WITH THE NEEDLES!" said Ron frantically.

"No, you won't feel anything at all," said Monique.

Kim and Ron then took the suits and walked into a changing room. They exited in their newly acquired battle armor.

"Now, to tell you about your mission..." said Wade.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and everyone gasped.

"The Unstoppables, they've found us," said Monique as she pulled out a laser pistol from her holster.

"Hurry, Kim and Ron, you must use our last two Chronamators to go back into the past and change all of this!" said Wade as he tossed them two blue watches.

Large footsteps could be heard from beyond the door and many screams. The door to the conference room then bolted open and evil Kim and Evil Ron entered to see all of the villains, Monique, and Wade standing firmly in different battle stances.

"Where are they?" demanded Evil Kim.

"We'll never tell," said Monique.

Evil Kim stared at a few time particles floating and smirked.

"They used a Chronamator! Hurry, Ron, run their trace!" said Evil Kim.

Evil Ron pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons. He then frowned when data came up on the screen.

"This is not good, they've went to the past, they went to the year 1988!" said Evil Ron.

Evil Kim thought for a moment and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no..."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron stepped out of a portal and into a hospital room. They looked around and gasped what they saw before them...

* * *

Another cliffy! More to come! Read and review! 


	5. Chapter IV: No Past! No Future!

**A/N-** Wassup! How's everyone? Just wondering. Not many views on the last chapter. Was it not good? Well, when you guys are quiet, it must be good. Anywho, big twist this chapter, but I don't do spoilers, so...Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER IV: NO PAST! NO FUTURE! 

Kim and Ron gasped at what they saw before them. Kim's eyes blinked a couple of times as she stared at her mother holding a baby Kim Possible with only one orange hair poking out of her head. Kim was witnessing her mother holding her newborn self.

"Wow, KP, you were cute as a baby!" said Ron.

Kim looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Not that you aren't now, you're beautiful now," said Ron with a nervous face.

Kim and Ron then walked over to her mother, but her mother did not notice her.

"What?" said Kim as she tried to touch her mom, but Kim's hand went right through her.

"You're in Ghost mode, Kim, she can't see you," said a voice behind Kim.

The figure revealed itself to be Evil Kim from the future.

"We, however, can see you," said Evil Kim as Evil Ron appeared from the shadows..

"Is it me or did I get more buff since our past encounter," said Ron, referring to his evil self.

"Milk, it does a body good," said Evil Ron.

"Milk? That's only good with cereal!" said Ron.

"Can we get to fighting, please? Man, I used to be such a whiney pants," said Evil Ron.

"Whiney pants! That's it, you're...I'm...you...me...someone is going down!" said Ron as he pointed an angry finger at Evil Ron.

"Yes, and that someone is you," said Evil Kim pointing at her teenage self.

Kim and Ron glared at them with determined looks.

"It's..." Ron started.

"Go time," Kim finished.

Kim and Ron charged towards their evil selves and took a few swipes at them. However, Evil Kim and Ron were prepared for their attack and quickly dodged. Kim attacked her evil self, while Ron stepped up his Mystical Monkey Power.

Ron quickly lunged at Evil Ron, but Evil Ron quickly counterattacked. Ron fell to the ground with a thud.

"Okay, at least I get new moves in the future," said Ron as he rubbed his head.

"You didn't even have old moves," said Evil Ron.

Ron then did a sliding kick that sent Evil Ron to the floor. Ron then quickly grabbed Evil Ron by the collar and released a hard punch to Evil Ron's jaw. Evil Ron fell to the ground, dazed. Ron stood over him with a triumphant smile.

"OW!" Ron said as clutched his hand, obviously feeling the pain of the punch.

Kim and Evil Kim, meanwhile, were going at it fierce. Evil Kim kicked Kim into Mrs. Possible, but Kim went right through her like a ghost. Kim quickly shot up and did a flying kick at Evil Kim, but Evil Kim was prepared and grabbed Kim by her ankle. Evil Kim twirled Kim around and finally against a wall. The impact had hit Kim's Chronometer button, causing Kim to fall through a blue portal and into another time.

Ron panicked and quickly pressed his Chronometer's button and he entered another blue portal also, leaving Evil Kim and Evil Ron standing helplessly.

"You have their coordinates?" asked Evil Kim.

"Yeah," said Evil Ron.

"Let's go," said Evil Kim.

Evil Kim and Evil Ron were about to go into a red portal, but stopped when Evil Ron hesitated after seeing the screen change.

"Wait! It seems they're in two different times!" said Evil Ron.

"What!?!" exclaimed Evil Kim.

"Kimberly is two years in the future, Ronald is four years in the future," said Evil Ron.

" Split up and we'll catch them," said Evil Kim.

"Okay," said Evil Ron as he caused a red portal to appear.

They entered their portals and went after their past selves...

* * *

Middleton, 1992

Ron fell from the blue portal and onto the hard pavement in front of his house. Ron looked up and gasped.

"Rufus, this is my old house!" said Ron with a joyous smile.

Rufus popped out of his pocket and he smiled, too.

"Oh, I wonder if its still there..." said Ron as he ran to the door knob, but couldn't grasp it.

"That's funny, I don't remember the door knobs ever doing this, except when mom and dad went to bed," said Ron.

Rufus then pointed to Ron's Chronometer in an excited tone. Ron looked down at what he was so jittery about and then the realization came to Ron.

"Oh right! I forgot I'm still in Ghost Mode! I wonder how you turn it off," said Ron as he looked for a side button on the watch like device.

He pressed one button, but nothing happened. Ron just shrugged as he proceeded to walk through the door, but was stopped when he ran right into the door and fell to the ground.

"Oh, that must've been the off switch," said Ron as he rubbed his head.

Ron then stood up and turned the door knob, it opened to reveal Ron's parents, sitting happily on the couch, with a four year old Ron Stoppable playing with Fearless Ferret action figures on the floor.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" said Ron with his arms open.

Ron's parents looked up at him...

* * *

Middleton, 1990

Kim fell through the portal she had been traveling through and down through the roof of her house, landing on the floor. She was still in Ghost Mode, and she quickly looked up to see her parents playing with a small Kim Possible, barely even two years old.

Kim stood up and watched with a smile as her parents played 'Peek-a-Boo' with her younger self. How Kim missed those times with her parents.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind Kim. Kim quickly turned and her expression grew fierce as she saw Evil Kim with glowing red hands standing ready for battle.

Kim then turned and threw a punch at Evil Kim, but Evil Kim quickly grabbed her wrist and overturned her on her back.

"Let's say we have a family reunion, huh?" said Evil Kim as she pressed a button on Kim's Chronometer that caused Kim's Ghost Mode to turn off. Kim's parents then turned to look at the new image that appeared before them.

"Um, hi, you probably don't recognize me, but I'm your daughter in the future," said the nervous Kim as she pulled herself up.

"Honey, call the police," said Mr. Possible.

"No, seriously, I'm Kim Possible!" said Kim as she waved her hands.

"Yeah, she's Kim Possible," said a demonic voice behind the Possible's.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible turned to see the two year old Kim Possible standing with an evil look on her face.

Mrs. Possible screamed as Mr. Possible stood dumbfounded.

"Aw come on! You know I can't hit a baby! Let alone myself as a baby!" said Kim.

Baby Kim quickly jumped towards Kim and started hitting her with a rattle. Kim finally pulled baby Kim off herself and threw her into the couch. Baby Kim then transformed into Evil Kim.

"Wait, if you're Evil Kim, then..." said Kim, but her question was answered when Mrs. Possible screamed from seeing the two year old Kim laying on the top of the stairs, almost about to fall. Kim quickly jumped and grabbed baby Kim before she could trip and fall. Kim gave Mrs. Possible her younger self.

Evil Kim wasn't out, though. She jumped up and fired several shots of a red kind of goo at Kim. Kim dodged the goo substance and pressed her Chronometer's button. She smiled when she saw the date that appeared.

"Finally, time to fix this all from happening," said Kim as she entered a blue portal.

She disappeared into the portal and was soon sent to a familiar day...

* * *

Middleton, 1992

Ron sat on the floor dazed from the many shots from Ms. Stoppable's taser.

"Aw man, why are you zapping me, Mom! I thought you were over the birthday incident!" said Ron as he tried to move his paralyzed body.

"Quit calling me your mother! I've never seen you in my entire life!" said Mrs. Stoppable.

Mr. Stoppable was dialing the phone.

"Honey, what's the number for 9-1-1?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"Call information, Dad, they'll tell you," said Ron, his body upside down.

Mrs. Stoppable zapped Ron again with her taser.

"Shut up!" she said.

"OW! MOM, IT'S ME RON STOPPABLE!" said Ron as the electricity coursed through his body.

"How do you know my son's name!" said Mrs. Stoppable.

"Hello, I am your son, Mom!" said Ron.

"My son is four years old and is standing over there!" she said, pointing towards the young Ron Stoppable.

Ron stared at the four year old Ron and clutched his jaw.

"Aw cool! Hey...um, me! Let me tell you..." Ron was stopped when Mrs. Stoppable zapped Ron again.

"Don't you dare talk to my son!" said Mrs. Stoppable.

"Woman, I AM YOUR SON!" said Ron with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, the front door exploded and through the rubble stepped the devilish image of Evil Ron Stoppable.

"No, I'm your son," said Evil Ron in a calm tone.

Mrs. Stoppable shot her taser at Evil Ron while screaming, but Evil Ron grabbed the small wire that sent the shocks through the body. He quickly pulled the taser from Mrs. Stoppable's hands and crushed it in his hands.

"Honey, forget about the police, we may need to get the National Guard here," said Mrs. Stoppable as she backed up and picked up the four year old Ron.

Evil Ron turned to see Ron lying on the ground with a nervous smile.

"Hey, good buddy, old pal, wanted to visit good times, too?" said Ron in a nervous tone.

"You're coming with me, Ron," said Evil Ron.

"Dude, I don't know why, but I suddenly just imagined you in a ballet costume saying 'Mary had a little lamb'," said Ron as he stood up.

Evil Ron charged towards Ron, but Ron quickly thought of a shield and a shield appeared, stopping Evil Ron dead in his tracks.

"Oh, so that's what Monique was talking about...that tickled a little," said Ron as he activated the shield and laughed from the feeling it gave him.

Evil Ron regained himself, though, and pulled himself up and stared angrily at Ron. Ron then pressed a button on his Chronometer and he was sent through a blue portal with Evil Ron, who had made a jump at Ron. They both exited the portal as quick as they entered. Ron fell next to Kim, who had just arrived at the new period in time.

"Kim, where are we?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I think this is it!" said Kim as she stared ahead of her with a smile that turned to a frown.

"What do you mean..." Ron stopped when he stared at the sight before him.

Evil Ron stood up behind them and smiled evilly...

* * *

Ooh, what day could it be? What's gonna happen? Find out on the next chapter of Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time 2! Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter V: Fallen Heroes

**A/N-** Wow, I am seriously motivated now! Just got through reading My Daughter by TheRealThing. Best...fic...ever! Man, it's awesome. But, that's not why you clicked on the next chapter button, is it? Well, here it is! The chapter that explains it all! How Ron and Kim fall to the bleak blackness of the dark side!

Note: This is kind of going back in time. This is a standoff chapter where the events haven't been altered and Kim and Ron's fall.

* * *

**Chapter V: Fallen Heroes **

"How are we going to do that?" asked Ron.

"Simple, I get Wade to run a trace on Drakken's signal, and that is where the villains will be," said Kim as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button.

"Wade?" asked Kim.

"What's up, Kim?" asked Wade, looking at Kim from the Kimmunicator's small screen.

"Can you run a trace on Drakken?" she asked.

"Hold on a second," said Wade as he typed in a command on his computer.

A couple of seconds went by before Wade came up with a match.

"Got it, Kim! He's being shown at his Caribbean fortress," said Wade with a hint of fear.

"And?" asked Kim, noticing his expression.

"I ran a thermal scan on the base, it only shows one signature: Drakken," said Wade.

"So what about Shego and the others?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," said Wade.

"I guess this means only one thing then, a trap," said Kim with a cold stare.

"Or, you know, it could be a trap-trap, you know, a trap that looks like..." said Ron, but was interrupted by Kim.

"Ron, let's just go, so we can foil the bad guy's plan," said Kim with a smile.

"Boo-yah!" said Ron as they ran off to their ride...

* * *

_Caribbean__...argh..._

Kim and Ron crawled through the air ducts of Drakken's fortress and came upon a room with Drakken only in it. Kim kicked open a hole and jumped right down behind Drakken. Ron, trying to exit through the hole, too, fell onto the ground near Kim.

Drakken then turned in amusement and smirked. He then pulled out a card from his lab coat and proceeded to read it in a slow manner.

"Oh no, Kim Possible, here to thwart my evil plot! Whatever should I do!" said Drakken, obviously acting in a bad manner.

"You know, I wonder if it is a trap?" said Ron, not catching Drakken's bad acting.

"Game over, Drakken," said Kim.

"Not yet, Kim Possible!" said Drakken as Shego, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan all jumped out of nowhere and surrounded Kim and Ron.

"Uh oh," said Rufus, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"It's over, Kimmie, you're going down!" said Shego.

Kim hesitated and stared at the adversaries around her. Her eyes sunk a little, as the thought that she might be defeated crossed her mind. She quickly pushed it back as a smirk crossed her face. She decided to use the villains main weakness against them: _pride._

"Please, the five of you could do nothing against me," said Kim.

"You want to bet!" said Shego.

"You're all weak! Might as well give up! Especially you, Shego, don't want to break a nail!" said Kim with a mocking tone.

That was all Shego would take. She charged at Kim with her green hands blazing. Kim quickly jumped up and leap frogged her, followed by a kick to Monkey Fist's abdomen. She then managed to ricochet one of Duff Killigan's golf balls back towards him. Finally, she kicked an oncoming Motor Ed into the wall. Kim's enemies didn't give up, but all charged at the same time towards Kim. Kim quickly jumped and the duped villains all ran forward into each other.

"High five, KP!" said Ron as he Kim slapped hands together after Kim's foreseen win.

Meanwhile, one of Duff Killigan's golf balls, which had rolled away from the melee, hit a structure column and the ceiling above Kim and Ron fell towards them. Ron managed to jump out of the way, but as Kim made a move a large piece of debris fell on her ankle and pinned her to the ground. She strained to pull it out, but felt a large pain in her head as a tumbling piece of rock fell and hit her on her head. She slumped to the floor, knocked out by the debris.

"Kim!" Ron yelled as he tried to run to Kim's side, but was tripped by Motor Ed.

Ron did not let this stop him as he kept his eyes on his fallen girlfriend. He moved his legs to wear he could stand up, but was kicked in the stomach by Shego as he flew several feet away and landed with a 'yelp'. Ron strained to move his body up with his eyes focused on Kim, who was being pulled away by Duff Killigan and Motor Ed.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" yelled Ron from across the room.

Motor Ed and Duff Killigan turned and looked at Ron, still supporting Kim's unconscious body. They merely laughed as they moved her into another room. Ron quickly used his strength and pulled himself up. All that stood before him was the smiling figures of Shego and Monkey Fist.

"Sleep tight, buffoon!" said Shego as she pulled her fist back and connected it with Ron's face.

Ron fell to the floor and everything went black...

* * *

_Laboratory..._

Ron stirred as he looked to see a bright area before him. He gasped as he realized there was a giant laser machine before him. He looked over and saw Kim, who was still unconscious and was pinned to the wall with Ron. He then looked in the other direction and saw Rufus pinned to the wall with Kim and Ron.

"Aw man!" said Ron as he looked forward and saw the smiling face of Drakken next to the other villains.

"Ah yes, the buffoon has awaken from his slumber!" said Drakken.

"Do you have to call me buffoon? It sounds like baboon! I have monkey issues, okay!" said Ron as he tried to free his arms from the metal cuffs holding him. Ron then heard Kim as she finally awoke.

"What happened?" she asked softly, still not fully awake.

"Ha ha! Kim Possible is awake, let us begin the demise of her and her lackey!" said the menacing voice of Monkey Fist.

"_Lackey?! _What I go from buffoon to lackey? Aw man, come on!" said Ron with utter disgust in his voice.

The giant laser machine then moved and pointed at Kim and Ron. Ron bit his lip as Kim still tried to stir awake. It wasn't till she saw the giant mechanical mayhem before her that she got a huge adrenaline rush that snapped her fully awake.

"KP, what are we going to do?" asked Ron in excitement.

Kim glanced up at her wrist and tried to activate the built in laser in her suit. She strained to move a finger towards her wrist, but was unsuccessful. She glanced over to Ron and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I love you, Ron," Kim said as watched his face frown.

"I love you, too, Kim," said Ron as a huge string of read and purple energy engulfed his, Kim's, and Rufus's bodies.

A large cloud enveloped the scene where the heroes were and the villains could only wait as they watched the cloud of smoke grow larger. Then, in a split second, the energy stopped and bolted right back at the machine, destroying it in a huge overload of energy. The villains gasped as the smoke settled and everything went silent. Drakken then gasped as he looked at the sight before him.

_Standing unscathed were the angry figures of Kim, Ron, and Rufus!_

"How. How...can..." muttered Drakken, as a wave of fear overwhelmed him.

Kim's battlesuit glowed a dark blue around the rings of her suit. Her most menacing feature, however, was her two, dark red eyes. Ron was much more muscular and his eyes glowed a dark red, too. He held a broken cuff in his hands. Rufus also had two red eyes and was muscular like Ron. They stood in menacing poses, ready for action.

"I don't like this," said Shego.

"You're paranoid, Shego, we can still finish off Kim Possible and her buffo..."

Drakken was cut off by the large hand around his throat and the two large red eyes before him. He stared into the evil eyes of Ron Stoppable and his blood ran cold.

"Don't call me a buffoon," said Ron with an intense voice.

Monkey Fist proceeded to kick Ron, but Ron quickly grabbed his ankle and threw him hard against a wall. Motor Ed tried to land a punch, but Kim quickly came from no where and grabbed his fist and slung him next to Monkey Fist. Ron quickly dispatched Duff Killigan and Kim finished Shego off by slamming her into the pile of unconscious villains. Drakken cowered in fear as the evil figures of Kim and Ron walked towards him.

"Please, don't..." he pleaded.

Kim just smiled as she pulled him up by his collar and then threw him over her shoulder like an old rag doll. He landed onto the floor and groaned.

Kim smiled at Ron as Rufus caught up with them and they all walked out of the fortress and onto the doom of the world...

* * *

Many were stricken with both surprise and sadness when Kim and Ron began their conquest for world domination.

War had stricken the town of Middleton and had stretched all across the world. Brothers turned against each other and many people were lost in the chaos that Kim and Ron had brought.

Of course, that is exactly what they wanted.

There was a resistance that had moved towards Kim and Ron's rule. Monique, an old friend of the evil duo, led this rebellion with tech guru Wade and other people who wanted peace between the world.

Monique had lost her eyesight when Ron had shot a stream of lightning from his power suit in a battle between them.

Wade was crippled when Kim crushed his legs with an avalanche of his computer equipment.

The Possible's were killed when an angry mob attacked them after blaming them for Kim and Ron's rise to power and corruption. Evil Kim did not even shed a tear when she heard the news. But, reports could be heard that she was not seen for a week after their death. Where she was and what she was doing is knowledge Kim holds, and holds alone.

Great heroes became evil villains within seconds and no one could stop them...

Except for themselves.

_Kim and Ron stared with an uneasy feeling as they saw themselves prepared to be turned evil..._

* * *

I know this is a little confusing, but I wanted to show what would happen if Kim and Ron did turn evil and how it would happen. The next chapter will pick up after the last chapter...Please review!


	7. Chapter VI: Challenges

**/N-** Hey everyone! New chapter of Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time 2 is here! It's pretty good in my opinion, but let's see what you think...

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: CHALLENGES **

Kim and Ron turned with frightened expressions to see Evil Ron laughing. Kim quickly turned and kicked him square in the stomach. Evil Ron was sent flying into a concrete wall. Kim then motioned for Ron to follow her as they both moved towards their captive selves. Kim moved towards the control room and entered to where the villains were. The villains looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Wait, aren't you...and over there...dude, I'm confused, seriously," said Motor Ed.

Kim then jumped over Drakken and next to the control panel, but was kicked by the figure of Evil Kim.

"Now there are three of them!" said Drakken.

All of the villains just stood back as Kim and Evil Kim fought it out.

"Come, Kimmie, show me some new moves!" said Evil Kim, who was blocking all of Kim's attacks.

Kim then did an uppercut to Evil Kim's face. Evil Kim was sent flying into the wall next to the villains.

"I'm out of here, seriously!" said Motor Ed as he ran off.

"Aye, right behind you laddie!" said Duff Killigan as he ran off.

Kim then tried to reach the self-destruct button, but was knocked off balance by Evil Kim.

Meanwhile, Ron was freeing himself and the other Kim. His other self then asked who he was.

"I'm you from the past...like an hour ago...I think," said Ron as he freed the trapped Kim and Ron.

"Hurry, you must..."

Ron was stopped when Evil Ron kicked Ron away from the other Kim and Ron. Ron stood up and looked at Evil Ron angrily.

"Bring it," said Ron calmly.

Evil Ron then charged at Ron. Ron quickly jumped and leap-frogged over Evil Ron.

"KP! Hurry, I freed them...I mean us...I mean just push the button!" said Ron who was grabbed by Evil Ron and thrown into the wall.

Kim jumped over Evil Kim and in front of the control panel. Kim reached for the self-destruct button, but was grabbed by Evil Kim. Kim was sent flying upwards through the ceiling and onto the roof. Rain began to fall from the sky and Kim strained to lift herself up and continue fighting, but fell to the ground as the figure of Evil Kim jumped up through the hole next to Kim.

"You're pathetic," said Evil Kim.

Suddenly, Ron was sent right through the ceiling and next to Kim. Evil Ron jumped on top of the roof alongside Evil Kim.

"Kim, I'm going to enter a new form of combat...surrender," said the dazed Ron.

"We can't give up, Ron," said Kim as she stood up and helped Ron to his feet.

"Let's say we end this," said Evil Ron.

"So the butt-kicking drama," said Kim.

"Boo-yah!" said Ron, backing up Kim's statement.

Evil Kim and Evil Ron both charged at Kim and Ron and the battle royal began. Ron dodged every punch and kick his evil self could dish out. Evil Ron finally threw a punch that connected with Ron, who was sent back a few feet.

"Ooh, that was so hard, I felt it!" said Evil Ron with a smirk.

Ron wiped his mouth and then moved back at Evil Ron. They exchanged blows till their hands connected and it was a struggle to overpower the other. Ron did a jumping kick and Evil Ron staggered backwards.

"That's Ron style, buddy!" said Ron with a smirk.

Kim and Evil Kim were equal in combat. Every block, punch, or kick was the same. It almost looked like Kim was fighting in front of a mirror. Kim started to exhaust herself after the long battle, though. She was putting so much power into her fighting, that she became slower in her attack. Finally, Evil Kim drop-kicked Kim in the face and she was sent flying backwards to the edge of the roof. Kim slumped to the ground, her body in unbearable pain and exhaustion.

"Why? Why did this happen?" said Kim softly.

"Because the world doesn't care about good things anymore, Kim. They care only about the bad stuff. Good has gotten overrated, and it's time evil came about this world!" said Evil Kim.

Evil Ron did a roundhouse kick to Ron, who was sent to the ground next to Kim. Evil Ron and Evil Kim hovered over them.

"Face it, Kim. Evil has won. You have been defeated," said Evil Kim with a smirk.

"Serious ownage, boo-yahahaha!" said Evil Ron.

Kim turned to Ron and frowned. Ron frowned back at her, but smiled when he saw something out the corner of his eye. Ron began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Evil Ron.

Ron stood up and got a crazy look in his eye. Evil Kim look at Kim with a confused look, but Kim was dumbfounded, too.

Ron then stopped and crossed his arms and smiled.

"Let me educate myself and my evil girlfriend, as long as **Ron Stoppable **and **Kim Possible **are together, with good flowing through their veins, **no one **can stop them!" said Ron.

"What is he talking about?" asked Evil Kim.

"What I'm saying is: Two good Team Possible's are better than one evil! Go now, guys!" said Ron as he pointed to behind Evil Kim and Evil Ron.

Evil Kim and Evil Ron turned to see that through the hole and inside the lair, the other Kim and Ron were standing smiling at the control panel.

"Let's teach ourselves a lesson, huh, KP?" said the other Ron as a he pushed the red self-destruct button.

"With pleasure," said the other Kim.

The laser that started this all then started to combust and explode.

"This is not a good sitch," said Evil Kim.

Evil Ron's body slowly began to dissolve and finally into nothing.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't...oh wait, it is cool!" said Ron with a smile.

Evil Kim began to walk towards Kim, but stopped when she felt herself being dissolved.

"This isn't over," said Evil Kim.

"From my view, yeah, I think this is definitely over," said Kim with a smile.

Evil Kim finally dissolved away into nothing. A bright flash appeared in the sky and a blinding white light engulfed the whole area. Kim and Ron were pulled in by the light and finally disappeared in a flash.

The only ones left standing were the Kim and Ron that had been captured. They stood by themselves in the middle of everything.

"That was weird," said Ron.

"Yep," said Kim.

There was an uneasy silence until Ron spoke up.

"Want to go get a naco!"

* * *

Well, that's it...till the epilogue! Yep, I'm not done, yet! So, please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Epilogue

**A/N- **Want to thank all those who read the fic. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope to hear from you in my future fics. Keep it easy, everyone, and enjoy the epilogue!

Nacos!

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Kim and Ron fell from a bright flash into mid-air. Ron was waving his hands and screaming, while Kim was watching their decent. They hit the ground with a pair of 'thuds', and dusted themselves off. They stood in Drakken's lab where they had fought just moments ago to defeat their evil selves. Ron looked at Kim with confusion.

"Weren't we just here...like a minute ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the laser...its destroyed," Kim said, looking at the mess that was around them.

Kim and Ron heard a groan and looked over to see the villains were lying everywhere, unconscious from the laser's explosion. They were beginning to come to when Kim looked over to see if her other selves were still there.

"What happened?" Ron asked, surveying the scene.

"I'll tell ye what happened...this goof, Drakken, accidentally sat on the self-destruct button!" said Duff Killigan, standing up.

"I had a cramp, Killigan!" Drakken defended himself.

"Well, sit in a chair like a normal person," said the dizzy Monkey Fist.

"Do you see chairs? There are no chairs!" said Drakken, facing Monkey Fist.

"Dude, who doesn't put chairs in a room, seriously? Like, that's house rule number one, seriously," said Motor Ed, fixing his mullet.

"Would you all just shut up! Please! I feel like I'm in a bad soap opera!" said Shego, trying to restore peace in the room.

"Is this what marriage is like, KP?" Ron asked, referencing the villain's argument.

"No, Ron, much worse," Kim said.

"How worse?"

"Take-out-the-trash worse."

"Yeah, I'm done for," Ron said with a smile, embracing his girlfriend.

Police officers arrived and arrested the villains and cleaned up the scene. Kim and Ron gave their normal statements while Rufus posed for pictures. Probably for some news magazine with the title "Gopher Saves the World Again!" Drakken passed by Kim and Ron and was eager to let him know his thoughts.

"You, Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but if you were evil..."

"Trust me, Drakken, you don't wish I was evil," Kim said, winking to Ron.

Drakken pondered this and smiled back at her with a reply.

"You're probably right...you'd be lousy at it anyway."

"I so would not!"

"Oh, please! The buffoon could probably do better! He has before!" said Shego, who was being placed in a police car.

"That's one for me," said Ron proudly, pointing at himself.

"If they only knew," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I wish I didn't. I got serious static electricity after what happened with my mom," Ron said, his hair slightly frizzy.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Kim.

Ron just smiled at Kim, and took her hand. He kissed it in a charming manner, while Kim blushed.

"KP, you don't want to know the half of it!" he said, smiling back at her.

They kissed each other in front of several officers, who were giving their cheers, while the villains were giving their gagging comments. The two released, and Kim looked at Ron, deep into his eyes, like she had never before.

"You know, Ron, this whole thing has reminded me that I could lose you any day, and I want to make each day count," said Kim, hugging him tightly.

"I know a couple of things we could do..." Ron said with a smug smile.

"Enlighten me, bad boy," Kim said coyly.

"With pleasure, my naughty girl," Ron said, walking off with Kim.

Ron held his arm around her shoulders while they walked into a beautiful sunset. Ron said a couple of incoherent things before Kim cut in with an annoyed remark.

"No, Ron! We are not going to get married in a Bueno Nacho!"

**THE END**

"Oh, and remember, kids. If you don't know what a laser does, it will probably turn you evil! Bye bye!"


End file.
